official_barren_robloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Notoriety
Background Info Notoriety was first added on June 29th, 2018, but was broken until a patch came on the 30th of the same month. The purpose of the notoriety system is to, "Dissuade killing new players," states Otuomi. Later, an update came to the notoriety system, giving a new penalty which caused a strike force to be sent after you. The new penalty used to spawn a Chinook named Becky, so it can deliver the strike force to your location. The strike force delivery had many bugs such as Becky spawning in, but Becky disappeared which made you stuck in combat permanently. Notoriety count is displayed as a red number next to a red skull above your health bar. Note that it is your personal notoriety. And everyone has their own count. Drop pods are sent down into your location after 12 seconds, it used to be 4 seconds. The new penalty annoyed the community and people wanted it removed. The developers changed the notoriety to better suit the players such as moving the strike force penalty to 200 notoriety, and the developers reduced the notoriety per kill to 30 at most. However, the notoriety system is still being tweaked. About Notoriety Currently, there are 3 notoriety penalties in the game. The first appears at notoriety 100, and the penalty makes you visible to everyone on the map. The second one, which appears at 150 will cause the Military Outpost to open fire at you. Going over 200 notoriety, previously 150, spawns in an Aprico strike force. They spawn in 12 seconds after an automated message is announced in the chat. The strike force is comprised of 4 AI's that wield alpha assault rifles. They have high resistance to all parts of the body to any damage. There are many ways to fight the strike squad. For example, you can use a hunting rifle or crossbow to kill them from a distance. When they die, they spawn medium ammo, MRE's and bandages. If the strike force is going to spawn on you it's suggested you place down a wall to buy you time to run into better cover. The AI's can target the walls and can take down a wooden wall in about 10-15 seconds. The strike force will attack anyone in its radius. If you are out of the radius and you shoot one of them they will target you. The Aprico Drop Pods can be destroyed with a pickaxe which will cause them to drop 1 Metal Scrap and 1 Metal Sheet. Notoriety Function The notoriety works based on who is equipped with higher level gear and how many people you've killed a short time. For example, if you were to kill someone with almost no gear, you would then gain a lot of notoriety. When the person has nearly the same gear, you won't gain as much notoriety. Notoriety decreases 10 times as fast when you are online. The normal amount of time for 1 Notoriety point to decrease is 2 minutes if you're online. If you are offline, your notoriety will take 20 minutes to decrease by 1. Quote by Otuomi, "For notoriety you can gain 10 - 20 (depending on how better geared you are) * (the number of people you recently killed - 1) up to a maximum of 30 if a fully geared kills a fresh spawn. 1st kill, no notoriety. 2nd kill, 20+ notoriety. 3rd kill, a fully geared kills another fully geared he will also get 20+ [ (10 for gear * (3 recently killed - 1) = 20]".